The Inspector and the Enterprise
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: The Cybermen have invaded Federation space and formed an alliance with the Borg. Both are bad enough on their own but combined it could mean conquest on an unimaginable scale. The only ones who can stop them are the Enterprise crew and... Inspector Gadget? A Doctor Who/Inspector Gadget/Star Trek: TNG crossover.


**The Inspector & the ****_Enterprise_**

Ch. 1: An Unexpected Visitor

_A/N: This is just a little idea that's been swimming in my head for awhile and I finally had to get it out. Combines my Inspector Gadget from my Inspector Gadget: Reboot Trilogy with Doctor Who and Star Trek: TNG. Hope it doesn't suck._

* * *

It had been a routine day for Data so far. That morning he had woken from his sleep cycle, fed his cat, reported for his shift on the bridge, gone for routine diagnostics with Geordi in engineering, and currently was walking to the holo-deck with said engineer to partake in a Sherlock Holmes adventure. This adventure was a combination of _A Scandal in Bohemia _and _The Bruce-Partington Plans._ Of course, Data had noticed distinct features from both in the first five minutes but played along until the end for the sake of not upsetting Geordi for jumping straight to the end of the book again.

They had finished the case and were walking down a London road, about to call for the arch when they heard the strangest sound either of them had ever heard. It was a very abrasive sound, like someone was scraping together two pieces of metal. The noise started out just beyond the range of hearing but quickly louder. It sounded to Geordi like some kind of engine in bad need of repairs. As the pair looked around them, they finally say a flashing light appear in midair quickly followed by a rectangular shape underneath it which became more and more solid with each flash of the light. There was a thud and the box finally finished phasing into existence. It was an old fashioned metropolitan Police Public Call Box from London in the 1960's. But neither of them could fathom how it came to there in the first place.

"Curious," Data stated as he took out his tricorder and scanned the police box.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement, Data," Geordi said as he did the same.

"The readings I'm getting are highly puzzling," continued Data. "The energy signature is considerably high and I cannot scan inside. The object appears to be made of wood but it is quite stronger than any wood I have ever seen," he said as he applied pressure to one side of the box.

"I know what you mean, Data," agreed Geordi. "The way these readings are, it's almost as if there's an entire world behind those doors."

"Geordi, I'm detecting minute temporal distortions surrounding the box. They are small and harmless, but there none the less."

The doors rattled slightly and drew the pair's attention to them. The doors remained stationary for a moment before they finally burst outward and smoke and light poured out. A figure stumbled though the smoke and closed the doors behind him, coughing a few times in the process.

"Wow, much more smoke then I expected. But at least we got away in one piece, right old girl?" I asked. "Now where did you take me this time? Because this is most definitely not Detroit. Let's see, gravity is similar to that of earth, there's cobblestone streets and horse-drawn carriages which means we're some when before the car. And the dress seems to indicate… Oh no. Not the Victorian Era again! What is it with you and your fixation with this time period of late? I've had quite enough of Victorian London to last me for a while. What do you mean this isn't the Victorian Era? It most certainly is! The dress is appropriate and there are horse-drawn carriages! Smell? Smell what? Ouch! What was that for? You know what just happened! My brain chemistry is still changing! OK, OK, I'll take a sniff… Now that's odd. This doesn't smell like Victorian London. In fact, it smells like processed air, like the kind in a star ship. Is it those clock-work robots again? I thought the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and I had taken care of that! No, it can't be that. They were stalking Marie Antoinette through time. This is after her time."

"Sir," a voice behind me said.

I whirled around and saw two men, one with white skin and yellow eyes, and an African-American with some sort of visor covering his eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Where did you come from?" asked the black man.

"Me? I just came from a rather rough battle with the Krillitane on Regency 7."

"So much for him being part of a program," Geordi muttered to Data. "These scans show he's not a hologram."

"Hologram? What are you going on about? Oh, wait, that's just…"

I faced a nearby lamppost and aimed my sonic screwdriver at it. The red tip lit up and the lamppost began to flicker and distort.

"Just as I thought: a holographic illusion. This must all be a fabricated reality. Then who are you and are you trapped here?"

"No, we are not trapped here," answered Data. "Observe. Computer, end program."

There was a beeping and the holograms dissolved, replaced with the black and yellow walls of the holo-deck.

"Interesting," I muttered.

"LaForge to security, send a team to holo-deck one, we have an unexpected visitor."

"A security team? Are you nuts? I'm no threat to you! And believe me, with what just happened to me a security is the last thing you want to place around me. The guns make me jumpy in this state and I might lash out and hurt someone, which is something I would really like to avoid."

"Calling a security team to escort a potentially dangerous person is standard procedure," Data informed me.

"I understand that, but I'm not dangerous! Well, not yet at least. That security team you called for might set me off though. Just ask them to keep their weapons holstered, will you? I… I… oh no, not now!"

"Are you alright?" asked Data.

"Yes and no," I answered. "This is normal, it's just a little post regen—AUGH!"

A spasm jerked my body and I fell to my knees, clutching my chest.

"Data to sickbay, we have a medical emergency in holo-deck one."

"No, no doctors. This will pass. I just need…" My sentence was interrupted by me doubling over and then coughing up a golden energy that floated up and dissipated.

"What was that?" Geordi asked.

I didn't answer as I had passed out.

* * *

_A/N: OK, I know what you're thinking. Why's Inspector Gadget in the Star Trek universe and why's he in the blue box from _Doctor Who_? This makes no (BLEEP)ing sense! Don't worry, an explanation is coming soon. But to get that explanation post a review._


End file.
